Fleatus Wolf
Fleatus Wolf is the 8th child, and 3rd son of Manny Wolf and Sylver Fang-Wolf. He is a fanon sibling of Clawdeen Wolf. He's a loud-mouthed boy, and yet he is very much a lazy slacker who doesn't even try to even touch the high standards his older siblings have set. Personality Fleatus is a slacker through and through. He sees no reason why he should try, and often just shirks off his responsibility to go off and cause some trouble instead. When he does decide to do something, he usually talks as if he knows everything about the subject even when he has no idea at all. He does enjoy sports though, and would mbe more than happy to drop everything and go play if offered, rather than spend hours reading and learning. He might look up to and idolize his older brother, but he isn't even willing to try to be like him academically. Physical Appearance Fleatus shares many similar physical traits with the other members of his family. He inherited his father's brown coat, but his mother's blue eyes; he has a "medium" length coat meaning he doesn't shed as often as his father, but more often than his mother. He has spikey gray hair. He's shorter than his older siblings, and considered slightly tall for his age; he and Clawson are the same height, and has yet to "grow into his claws". Classical Monster Fleatus' father Manny Wolf is based on the classic portrayal of a werewolf. He is very hairy like all his children, and often wears tattered clothing. The werewolves have an allergy to silver and wolf's bane as well as an issue with their aggression during a full moon. While his mother Sylver Fang-Wolf, is a special species of Northern werewolf that are pure white, and are known to shed their coats in the winter time and appear to "change color" because of it (see Winter Wolves). Relationships Family "The Wolf Family was a large pack, crammed into too small of a house. Everyone knew it, no one denied it. But there was nothing they could do to help it any. It was just as it was." -Taming Monster High B-Side Fleatus is the family troublemaker, and often is the ringleader in all the messes he and Clawson get into. He shares a room with both Clawson and Clawd, whom he looks up to. He gets on older sisters' nerves quiet often by either bothering them or lazing about in their way when they want to do something; the only one he annoys the least is his sister Howleen, but he still annoys her too. He's also the brother mentioned in the webisodes who "bit [Clawdeen's and graduated from obedience school. Friends So far Fleatus' only known friends are Octavio Cyanide and Holly Gram because of their friendship with his brother. Romance Currently, Fleatus is too young to date. Clothing Basic Fleatus wears a green hoodie with shredded sleeves, and dark washed jeans that are most likely a hand-me-down from one of his siblings. He has dark green sneakers. Monster of the Bride At his sister’s wedding he wore black pants, a blue shirt, which popped the collar on, & a grey tie which he unknotted. Trivia Fleatus attends Monster Elementary, not Monster High. Fleatus was the second Wolf name KPenDragon thought up. Fleatus' name comes from his fathers' middle name. Category:Original Characters Category:Werewolf Category:KPenDragon's Characters Category:Monster Elementary Category:Males